Asterians (People of the Stars)
The Asterians ( ) also known as "People of the Stars", "False Angels" , and "Angels without Grace" '''are one of the multiple races in DxD. Considered relatives to angels except they weren't created by Gods, instead being created by supernova explosions. They are one of the most powerful creatures in DxD with some being able to fight on par to Heavenly Dragons, Dragon Kings, and Evil Dragons. They share a lot of similarities similar to Dragons, while dragons are created from large masses of energy, Asterians are created from the explosion of a large mass of energy. Summary The People of the Stars are powerful humanoid like creatures, created from a star that suddenly increases greatly in brightness because of a catastrophic explosion that ejects most of its mass also known as a Supernova. This sudden explosion of light, star dust, and energy created the people of the stars. Even Gods fear these creatures because they have the power to fight on par to Gods and Satans if powerful enough. They have existed since the beginning of time but were mainly ignored, due to living on Stars in galaxies far away. It wasn't until the sealing of Trihexa and the second Great war that these creatures made their appearance to the three factions being draw by the sudden Great Mass of Power it took to seal the monster. Despite being as powerful as dragons and as feared as dragons it is revealed that they are not neutral like dragons are, they took sides in the Second Great War joining different factions. * One thing that fears even the Gods was that the People of the Stars didn't join different factions because they cared about who won or had any allegiance, it was because they wanted to test their strength in the only way they knew how: through war, massacre, blood, and carnage. The first generation of DxD Children (descendants of Issei Hyoudou) barely managed to kill two mid-class Asterians during the start of the second Great war due to their highly destructive power. Kurenai managed to study one and by asking questions he learned more about the creatures. He learned that they raised all their children as warriors, and if you couldn't survive a warrior's life then you died. They would engage in wars with their other "tribes" (each tribe being a different star planet) and would engage in war until the tribe was completely massacred, not caring if they caused the destruction of their own star planets in the process of such war. Kurenai hypothesizes that because of their Darwinist warrior style culture along with them only showing loyalty to their own tribe, not caring about their race as a whole, this was the reason for their highly destructive power. * Because of engaging in wars with each other for ages, the people of the stars are shown to be hateful of Asterians from other tribes, only trusting their own tribes and their own Athens. In a attempt to experiment with one, a devil working under Kurenai filled a member of this race with demonic energy expecting the energy to kill the creature like it would a angel, instead the creature adapted to the change, learning how to wield both stardust energy and demonic energy. The creatures are shown to have no boundaries, able to learn magic both holy and demonic and all forms of elemental magic. The creatures are also Scavengers and Cannibals. Eating only dead energy, they are shown to only consume dead bodies (similar to ghouls) of other creatures and the dead bodies of other people of the stars. They also have lifespans equal to that of dragons meaning they can live for centuries or even millenniums. The stars they live on are extremely unnatural, resembling land mass that resembles the human world. Blue stars are shown to possess the most cold/snow-like environments meanwhile orange and red stars possessing more desert and hot tropical like environments. People of the Stars, similar to vampires are shown to be capable of turning other creatures into their race. Despite being battle hungry creatures they are shown to be remarkably smart, able to turn their planets into flying machines allowing them to move through the galaxy in order to fight. Appearance People of the Stars are humanoid like creatures, they resemble normal humans except their skin is always fair and glowing and they don't age with the oldest looking ones appear as though they are in their early 30s. They are shown to have feathery wings that always resembles their hair color because of their wings resembling angel wings except with varying colors they gain the nickname "false angels". Their hair colors and eye color varies like that of the three main factions. The number of wings they possess demonstrates their power with the weakest having two wings and the strongest having hundreds. They also have sharp fangs that resembles vampires. They all also possess horns but most hide them with magic because they deem them as liability in battle. Factions '''Celestria: A blue star planet that is completely covered in snow. One of the oldest and most powerful Asterian planet in existence. Due to their constant war waging, their harsh training regimes, and their advancement in technology they have dominated the Asterian wars. Their society is similar to a human Monarch, possessing a royal family, and elected advisers and war generals. Dust Star: A orange tropical star planet. Due to the harsh desert like conditions the Asterians on this planet have the ability to reflect light making them very powerful but they aren't advanced in technology, mostly being similar to ancient Rome despite this, their society is shown to be a democracy. Nirin: A red star planet. Possessing a society that rules merely on strength alone they have no technology besides weapons like swords, spears, bows and arrows. This society is similar to Ancient Egypt and has a King and Queen. Ranking Ranking of Asterians is similar to that of grim reapers and devils. They rank from Low-Class being the weakest of the species to Ultimate and Super Class beings that can face Gods and Satans. The weakest of this species are said to be able to fight middle class devils similar to that of Grim Reapers. Rebirths a name given to those who are turned by a pure blood Asterian. They keep all the powers they possessed as another being but gain the powers that were given to them by their maker. It is revealed that despite not making contact with the three main factions they have been turning other creatures into Asterians for thousands of years, using teleporters in order to increase their own fighting numbers. Aristocrats: 'Those turned by High Class or even Ultimate and Super Class Asterians are given the name '"Aristocrats" because they were turned by High Class Asterians their powers are said to be able to reach the same level as even Superclass Asterians. Commoners: Those who aren't turned by elites Asterians are given the name "commoners" their stardust magic is shown to be exceptionally weaker than Aristocrats, they are also incapable of using the "gift" ability but can make other commoners by using the same ritual as a pure blooded Asterian. Their blood is also shown to be weaker not being able to heal as well as a Aristocrat. Powers and Abilities Power over Stardus't ( ) also known as '"Stardust creator" '''is one of the most powerful forms of magic in the series. People of the Stars can create, shape and manipulate stardust, grains and particles of cosmic substances originating from or embody remnants of the sun, dead stars, and meteorites. They are shown to be able to make weapons out of stardust, can cover themselves in aura of stardust energy, can create barriers, and can even breath stardust energy. Some of the most powerful possess the ability to create suns, although unlike the suns they live on these are uninhabitable. * Some of the most powerful Asterians are capable of making beings out of Stardust similar to the Longinus Annihilation Maker. * '''Gift (贈り物) the ability to transfer their stardust to another creature. The creature will gain power equal to the Person of the Stars that gave it to them. Adding the person of the star's speed, power, strength, and abilities to their preexisting own. Adaptability: People of the Stars are very adaptable, able to adapt to being filled with holy or demonic energy instead gaining said magic ability. High potential: People of the Star have very high potential. Able to learn all forms of magic similar to that of magicians. Super Strength: Strength varies upon individual but some are as weak as low class Earth Dragons while others can reach Heavenly Dragon Class power. Super Speed: Their speed varies upon individual but some are as slow as Earth Dragons while others can be as fast as Heavenly Dragons. Super Endurance/Durability: Their durability is extremely power, being able to survive with their heads cuts off and can even survive vital organs being ripped out like the heart. Although if the organ or head were to be completely destroyed they will die. Because of their high life spans spells or abilities that require giving up a portion of their life span is shown to not matter that much to them. Blood-lust: Similar to outrage shown in dragons, a extremely dangerous ability because it allows them to cast out any fears or doubt in order to continue a fight empowered only with the desire to kill. Healing Blood: All People of the Stars possess the ability to heal or increase someone's strength (temporarily) with their blood, although when they do this the person who drinks their blood will fall in love with them temporarily until the blood leaves their system. Flight: All People of the Stars can fly either by using their wings or by using their stardust energy if their wings are ever cut off. People of the Stars unlike dragons, instead of drawing powerful creatures to them are drawn by powerful creatures or high potential. Being drawn to the three factions by the energy created during the sealing of Trihexa. Turning The turning ritual to turn a species of a different race into a Person of the Star is greatly different than any other reincarnation ritual used by any other species. The Person of the Star must first drain the creature of all their blood, the blood is then replaced with the Person of the Star's own blood. The two then sleep in the ground for a full 24 hours on a Star Planet where they are then re-birthed and rise up as a Person of the Star. Those who were originally other creatures and are turned into People of the Stars are referred to as "Athens" and "Re-Births". Bond between Maker and a Athen The bond between the two are shown to be extremely loving and caring. Something that the People of the Stars says no other race will ever be able to fully understand. When they are in the ground and a creature is being re-birthed as a Athens they state that the two are sharing their "spirit" and "life form energy" something they admittedly don't even fully understand themselves. The relationships vary between individuals. Some treat their Athens in the same way humans treat children, and have an exclusively parental relationship. On the other hand, some create Athens and have loving or sexual relations, with some even marrying their Re-Births. And some can even have both. Maker's abilities over Athens There are several powers that a maker has over their individual Athens. * Calling: a maker can "call" their Athen by saying their name out loud, causing the Athen to become aware their maker is calling out for them. They experiences a shiver, and may be able to tell where their maker is. * Commanding: a maker can force their Athen to do anything they want, as long as they say "as your maker, I command you". * Empathetic Link: the two are capable of sensing each others pain, they can also tell when the other is sad, angry, or dying. If a maker releases their Athen then they forfeit all of these abilities over them but the two will still feel love for one another. Link Break There is a way to forcibly break the link between a Maker and a Athen although in order to do this you have to extract all the stardust and Maker's energy from the Athen. This is shown to be very dangerous as it can kill the Athen because you're forcibly ripping it out of their souls. Trivia * This idea is loosely based off the Native American tale of falling stars. * They are also based on saiyans due to being battle hungry and their barely aging bodies. * The way they are raised when young is based on the way Spartan boys were raised, being forced to undergo nearly impossible and deadly training with only the strongest surviving. * Eating dead bodies is loosely based on ghouls. * The healing blood and the drawback of the ability are based off of the Vampires on True Blood. The relationship between makers and "Rebirths" is also similar to True Blood along with the ritual. * The name "Asterians" is based off the Greek Goddess of Falling Stars and Nighttime, Asteria. A fitting name for a race that are created from Supernovas. * The name Asterian can also refer to the Asterian Beasts in Dante's Inferno. * The temperature of the star planets it the exact opposite of how they would be in real life for example: Blue stars would be the hottest whereas red and orange would be in the middle and white would be the coldest. Meanwhile the Star Planets the Asterians live on are the exact opposite. * The name of Re-Births (Athens) is based off the name of the Ancient City in Greece Athens. I chose the name solely because it sounded cool. * I guess in some way you can call Asterians the Kryptonians of the DxD world. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Species